Build:Team - HoS Spearway
This build designed for clearing of the Heart of the Shiverpeaks dungeon using 8 Assassins to kill Magmus and get the Chest and, with some luck, a Embercrest Staff, which drops from chest only in this dungeon. Team Composition * 1x / Barbs Sin * 7x / Spear Sins Attributes, Skills and Equipment Barbs Sin (x1) prof=A/N cur=12 sha=12+1+3 cri=3of DistressFormStabilityEscapeOptionalBarbsUral's Hammer!"Optional/build Equipment * Normal Perma - SF armor (Max AL, Superior Vigor Rune, Runes of Attunement, Radiant Insignias, Shadow armor head piece with superior Shadow Arts Rune). * Spear set with 20% enchant and no elemental mod. Usage * Maintain [of Distress@16 and [Form@16. * Call the target with [Barbs@12. * Use [Ural's Hammer!" on spikes. * Use [Stability and [Escape@16 while running. Spear Sins (x7) prof=A/P sha=12+1+3 cri=9 spe=9Formof DistressStabilityEscapeDwarf WeaponOptionalVanguard Assassin SupportOptional/build Equipment * Normal Perma - SF armor (Max AL, Superior Vigor Rune, Runes of Attunement, Radiant Insignias, Shadow armor head piece with superior Shadow Arts Rune). * Spear set with 20% enchant and no elemental mod. Usage * Maintain [of Distress@16 and [Form@16. * Attack targets called by Barbs Sin with your spear and [Vanguard Assassin Support. * Spear Sins should maintain [Dwarf Weapon on each other. * Use [Stability and [Escape@16 while running. Tactics *Run to HoS with the rest of the group. *Be sure that NO party member has the quest "Heart of the Shiverpeaks" or the Cyndr the Mountain Heart will spawn instead of Magmus. * --> Level 1 *Wait for BU to pop. *Run the path on the right and bearing left until you reach Budger Blackpowder. *Take a Keg from him and blow up the cracked wall near him. *Continue running until you reach the end, there will be a closed gate with a group of skelk in front of it. *Kill the group and zone to level 2. * --> Level 2 *Wait for BU to pop. *Run to the left and blow up the cracked wall using a keg from Budger Blackpowder. *Continue running until you reach another closed gate with a group of skelk in front of it. *Kill them and zone to Level 3. *Run to Level 3. * --> Level 3 *Pop the BU when everyone is loaded. *Run directly to the boss room and blow up the door using a keg from Budger Blackpowder. *Kill any aggro that has followed you BEFORE you aggro Magmus. *When the aggro is dead aggro Magmus. *A few groups of Oozes will spawn, Kill these before killing Magmus or they will multiply making the dungeon difficult to complete. *Once the Ooze are dead begin killing Magmus. * --> At Magmus *Maintain barbs on him, while doing so maintain your health and spear him. *Once he reached 1/4 health he will turn non-hostile and return to the center where he spawned, and burst into 10 magma blisters. Kill these. *Collect chest. *Rinse and repeat. Counters Disconnects. Knockdowns from Skelk. Not attacking the same target on lvl 1 and 2. Variants It is beneficial to have 1 member bring [Battle Standard Of Wisdom and 1 member to bring [Battle Standard Of Honor in place of [Stability. Bringing [Am Unstoppable in place of [Stability is a good knockdown prevention if not using alcohol. Optional slots can contain anything but, [Charge, [Back or [Retreat are optimal. Category:Untested testing SC builds